


Without

by quartzguts



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Implied Resurrection, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts
Summary: You knew this was coming.





	Without

\---

_ You knew this was coming. _

There’s no turning back. You saw it with your own eyes, so long ago, in that violent swirl of death and destruction. You saw it. You saw _ him. _

_ Don’t tell me you regret it now? _

Of course you don’t. Regret isn’t possible, not with all the things he’s given you. Happiness, purpose, peace. A life worth living, even if you only lived it for a little while. Even if it was fleeting.

Now it’s just the three of you. Light, fire, darkness. Watching the clock count down, waiting for the end. You wonder if it’ll be warm. Painful. You can’t imagine you’ll be sad, since he’s already far away from here. He’ll be even further by the time the explosion comes. Safe and sound, with a new world to live in.

He’ll be fine without you. You hope.

_ Five seconds left. _

But, here’s a thought - what if he needs you as much as you need him? What if he’s changed just like you have? In teaching you how to be your own person, he became dependent on you. What if he can’t move forward with you gone?

_ Three seconds left. _

“Father, let her have another chance.” You hear the voice behind you. You try to turn to face it. “Let her have one last time with him.”

_ You can come with us, too. _

It’s what you wanted to say. But you didn’t have the time.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is officially the shortest thing i've ever written. i just wanted to try out second person pov


End file.
